


NaughTree and IllusTreeous poems for the Dirty Handed VOL 1

by OfficialNintendoStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Puns & Word Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialNintendoStories/pseuds/OfficialNintendoStories
Summary: The top collection of the past 100 years worth of sultree poetry by the most green-thumbed and mossy minded poets of our generation. Containing works by authors the likes of Walt Whipman, E L Thames, Bloom Beaurigard and more to sate even the most picky flower pluckers. Enjoy the best our world has to offer in this fantastic collection.





	NaughTree and IllusTreeous poems for the Dirty Handed VOL 1

_**Thorns  
by Bloom Beaurigard _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I am thorny,  
Take way the t  
Then, you will really  
See the true me

_**Regrets  
by Bloom Beaurigard _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

Don’t leaf I barked out, as she ripped up her roots  
And walked right out the door  
You wood not beleaf what happened next

We fucked

_**Pining  
By Walt Whipman _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

One day when little Johnny sat, under the old oak tree,  
He looked up sadly at the sky, proclaiming this to me,  
“I like her like I like no other, although I fear she loves another,  
For each day I see them together I see the way they kiss”

I knew this young boys problems well, as I had seen before  
The poor saps wishing to suck saps whilst stuck with hurting souls,  
I offered him some sage advice, of my own creation  
“Just fell a tree and bore and hole and find self grati’cation”

A smile grew upon his face as he realized the truth  
And if you ever wonder what he did? My bark it holds the proof.


End file.
